A Blackened Rose
by MoooHades
Summary: When Ross & Laura were dating, they were so happy, but one day Ross slept with someone else. Now comes the aftermath of the cheating, with Laura finding out. But how did she find out? And how will Ross deal with breaking up with Laura? And will they ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1 - Laura (Prologue)

Laura Marano and Ross Lynch had been dating for 3 years, but when Ross slept with another girl and Laura found out, she just wanted to get over him, so the only way she knew how to was by saying one last good-bye, so she went up to the Lynch's house and knocked on the door and when Ross opened it, smiling brightly, Laura took the opportunity to speak up, knowing full well that she could see his siblings and Ratliff in the background. She took a breath and said,

"Ross, I hope you know that I did love you and I still do, but what you did to me can never be taken back, so today, I'm here to mourn the death of our relationship by giving you this blackened rose, so here," giving him the blackened rose, "I hope the night of passion you had with whoever it was, was special because now I realize that I should never have trusted you, so I am breaking up with you, I will not continue to be friends with you and I won't be talking to you, except for our job. Thank you for making me see the error of my way and for one last time, Good-bye Ross.

* * *

_Hiiii ^_^_  
_I'm Liam and I am actually really excited about writing this story, but I do need a picture for this FF so if anyone would mind making me a picture, I would REALLY appreciate it. That's all for now, thank you 3_  
_PS ~ Please tell me if this is any good and if anyone would like to keep reading it =]_  
_I've uploaded this story to here and wattpad and I'll continue uploading chapters on both so._


	2. Chapter 2 - Ross

**Ross**

Hearing those words come from Laura's mouth was heart-breaking, but I did cheat on her and I do wish I could take it back. I watch Laura walk away as tears start rolling down my face.

"B-b-bye Laura, I'm sorry." I mumble as she walks into the distance. I close the door with the hand I'm not holding the rose with and I try to walk past everyone, but I turn to see the members of R5 standing there, Riker &amp; Ratliff with dissapointment across their face, Rydel glaring at me and Rocky looking at the ground.

"I can't believe you Ross, not only was Laura your girlfriend, she was our friend as well, are you that much of an idiot to mistreat her by sleeping with some other girl?" Rydel spits out.

"She was amazing and you took that for granted." Rocky sighs.

"I used to look up to your loyalty, I regret doing that." Ratliff bites his lip

"Are you just going to move on the the next girl? Because I don't want to meet her, I felt like Laura was a part of our family and no-one will replace her." Riker says quietly.

"I didn't mean it you gu-"

"So you just fell into this girl, did you? Like you cheated on Laura, it's over with, when you gain some maturity you can begin talking to me again, because I don't want to look at you right now Ross." Rydel says before walking away.

"Wait up Rydel!" Ratliff calls out as he leaves

"You really screwed up this time, Ross." Rocky says as he walks out

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Riker asks

"Riker, I don't even know."

"So you're whoring yourself out, nice to know, talk to you later."

As I watch Riker walk off, I realized that all my family would know about this soon and they'd all be against me. I quickly speed up the stairs, to my room as I quickly open, enter and close the door. I lean on the door as I think to myself,

_What the actual fuck did you do now, Ross? You screwed up the most important things in your life, your relationship with your family and your relationship with Laura._

I slide down the door and I bring my knees up to my face, my lip was trembling, I needed to talk to the following people as soon as possible, Laura, Vanessa, Calum, Raini and Maia. I don't know how those people will think of me or if they'll even let me talk to them. I knew going to Laura or Vanessa would be a stupid idea, I really didn't want to talk to Maia yet and Raini would kill me. Calum is my only hope right now, my best friend, hopefully he's going to want to talk to me.

* * *

_I'm back again, how did you guys like this chapter? I decided to do big chapters and short chapters, I'll have so big chapters soon, however not yet since exams are coming up. R&amp;R please =]_


	3. Chapter 3 - Laura

**Laura**

After I walked away from a relationship that I thought would have lasted forever, I needed go see my best friends, Raini and Calum and I remembered that I have to go to the set of Austin and Ally to shoot the next episode. I really wasn't looking forward to this session and seeing Ross would make me break down, so I just needed scenes that weren't intimate.

Unfortunately, there was a scene where only Ross and I were on and we were having a cute couple moment. It was set at Sonic Boom, in the practice room, it was supposed to be a 'confess their feelings type moment'. As I got there I saw Ross and he looked like hell, he had dark circles under his eyes, they also looked red and puffy and he had this nasty habit of biting the inside of his lips when he felt depressed. I felt really bad until I remembered why I broke up with him.

_He cheated on you Laura, not the other way around. He doesn't deserve to feel bad, he slept with someone else, not that he ever slept with you, it's not your fault that you didn't want to put out._

I sighed as I saw him look over to me and wince, even though he looked really bad, I still love how he looks. Ross was talking to Calum, so I decided to he'd the other way, to Raini. As soon as I got to Raini, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, it wouldn't matter if I wiped it off quickly, she already saw it.

"Laura, are you crying? What's wrong?" Raini asked with a quiet voice. I got out my iPhone, went into the photos and flipped the screen to show her a picture of Ross and another girl in bed. Raini gasped, "Is that-"

I nodded quickly so I didn't have to hear her name. I had met the girl before, many times and I really didn't mind her, but my opinion changed of her when she sent me this picture. "She's the one who sent me the picture..."

"Ross cheated on you. Is that why he looks so bad today?"

"I guess he took the break up hard. But he has not right to feel like that, he slept with her, it's not like there were ropes in that picture, tying him to the bed."

"I really did like Ross too, I thought he'd be perfect for you."

"You aren't the only one. I've been getting messages from Rydel and Riker all day, apologizing to me, like it was their fault. It felt nice though."

"What felt nice?"

"To think that his family would go through all that hassle just to talk to me."

"I love his family."

"So do I Raini, so do I." I sigh as she links her arm around my arm and we start walking over to the set.

"You've read the script for today right?" I nod, "are you going to be able to do it?"

"I don't have much of a choice, I signed up for the show, I fell in love with my co-star and he broke my heart, I have to do the scene."

"Just think of something else, okay?"

"Yeah, I think that's best."

* * *

_I'm back, yet again. I was going to write the script scene part into it, but I can leave that for the next chapter. I'm also going to start writing questions/choices that I'd like input in._

**Which out of the following couples would you rather in this FF?**

**A ~ Rydellington**

**B ~ Rinessa**

**C ~ Caini**

**D ~ Other (Please specify)**

**With that please R&amp;R, for me [Liam] 3 =]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ross

**Ross ~**

I knew this session would be really awkward, but I had to go. I didn't look the best, in fact it looked hideous but I still wanted, no, I needed me to go, I needed to see Laura, I wanted to talk to her. I nearly did when she got here, but I couldn't bring myself to walk over to her, I looked over at her when she was looking at me and I felt a pang in my body, I missed her, I missed every little thing about her, like when we slept over at each other's houses and she'd lay her head on my chest or when she'd wake up before me, just to have a shower so she'd look as pretty as possible, not that she needed to do much.

I hated the fact that I destroyed our relationship, I hated the fact that I still love her and she hates the ground that I walk on, she despises me, I despise myself. But for now I just needed to get rid of those thoughts and talk to Calum, he'll know what to do.

"Hey Cal." I offered him a smile

He stared at me wit s blank expression, "I heard what you did to Laura, what are you going to do to fix it, you idiot?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I, uh, uhm-" I stutter as he cuts he off.

"Of course you don't know," he rolls his eyes, "here's what you do, do the scene with her it's particularly cute and romantic, look into her eyes and see if there's any emotion in them, if there is you tell the other girl to stay away from your if there isn't there isn't anything you can do unless you crawl on your hands and knees and begging her to take you back."

I nod, "I hope this works Calum, I love her."

"I hope it works too Ross."

* * *

They start filming the scene, Ally is in the practice room, sitting at her piano and I just walks in. Ally is thinking about running away with her new boyfriend and I'm there to stop her.

"Als." I say quietly

"Austin, hey there. What are you doing here?"

"I'm your best friend Ally and you're mine, so I need to tell you something."

"Austin..."

"Ally, please, I'm begging you, please don't run away. I know Jake is amazing and he's your boyfriend and he gives you happiness, but I need to be selfish here because I need you, I don't know what I'd do without you, I don't care about my career, don't think this is why I'm here. I'm here because, because, I've- I've fallen in love with you and I hate seeing guys be with you, because you should be with me..." I have tears rolling down my face.

"You l-love me?" She looks up at me with glossy eyes

"I do, I love you so much, please don't leave me." The scene ends but Laura and I are still standing there. "I meant every word Laura." I whisper quietly to her and I leave.

* * *

**I've been struggling with this chapter, I really wanted to make it special. Please R&amp;R**

**Question ~ What should the official song for this book be?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Laura

Laura ~

He said he meant every word he said, I still love him, maybe I should give him another try. But there's this part of me that's afraid, afraid that he'll just cheat on me again and next time maybe he won't apologize. Maybe next time he'll just keep doing it, and just forget all about me. I gulp and quickly run off the set, towards the exit, not even caring about my bag that I left, I really just wanted to get the hell out of there. I quickly get out and I end up just losing all control and breaking down, everything that has happened finally took over me and sent me, literally falling to the ground, broken. I'm on my knees, tears are flowing off my face like my eyes are a faucet and I just want to kneel here forever.

But of course, nothing happens like I want it to, and the next noise I hear it footsteps, getting closer and closer to me, not just one set, about three sets. I look over and I see Ross, Calum and Raini.

"Laur-"

I bring myself to stand in front of him quickly cut him off, "No, you did this to me, you made my life come crumbling down, I'm done, stop telling me you love me, you don't."

"But I do lov-" Suddenly, my hand goes across his face, leaving a huge red hand mark on his cheek, his hand quickly goes up to his as his jaw drops, "yo-you just slapped me."

I look down and wipe a tear that's rolling down my cheek, "I did Ross and you know I'm not a violent person, please just leave me alone, delete my number, unfriend me on FaceBook, just do whatever it will take to just stop talking to me, because I really can't go on much longer like this, you cheated on me, I don't care if you were drunk or not, you still did it. We obviously aren't meant to be together." I look up at him and sigh, "I get you think you still love me, but you're just feeling guilty about cheating on me. We'll still see each other at the set, go date her."

Ross just looks like he's going to cry, "Laura, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me."

I stare into the eyes I once fell in love with and I sigh, "Ross, you left me, you slept with her, you left me, I loved you. Maybe those feelings are best forgotten." I turn and leave.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long or to be this short, I'm so so so sorry to all my readers and I hope that you are still reading this. Love Liam x 3**

**Question - Shall I continue this story, or shall I move on to my next story?**


End file.
